The Sound of Heartbeats
by Joy550
Summary: Something as degrading as the article of clothing known as 'booty-shorts' were obviously looked down upon, especially in the 18th century. They weren't seen on the streets, for the fact of showing that much skin was always 'improper'. Yet the rules always seemed to bend for certain people. What will happen when that rule-bender catches the attention of a certain blunette?
1. Chapter 1

Lips curled upwards while eyes narrowed, as the shoes came off. Flying they went, and by flying, I mean _soaring._ Through the air and covering distance by the second, they landed across the room from a certain butler and young earl.

"Claude my feet hurt!"

The blonde's voice shook the air as a child-like complaint came out of his mouth. The boy was almost 14, so why you may ask was he acting like a 5 year-old? Well, there's only one logical answer. The child-like tone apparent in the voice was so normal, you couldn't expect anything else. In fact, if he were not to use it, it may cause a certain degree of worry. It was because of _who_ it was.

Alois Trancy, her Majesty's spider, and young earl of the Trancy estate. A boy who had wits as sharp as a detective, yet since he avoided putting them to use, was treated as a simple naïve child. But, this was not the only reason for his horrible standing in the Underworld. Being who he was, and combined with his somewhat _twisted_ personality didn't land well with the other royal upstandings of New England.

"I'm sorry, Master."

Came the reply of the other standing beside him. You may think to yourself that this answer was somewhat short-lived. You are correct. But, what _else_ could he have said? For a demon like Claude Faustus, looking after a young human boy whom had a somewhat messed up background was not an easy life-style.

He may have gotten used to it after years of putting up with him, but one time or another he had been so fed up with this blonde _menace_ that the thought of totally breaking off the contract slid into the back of his mind.

If that was even possible.

Yet, being at the brink of starvation makes you really think about your next meal, and so Claude was holding onto that small spider's thread that putting up with this little charade would at least bring him a somewhat tasty meal.

And at the same time, Alois clung to his butler. Not because he couldn't barely dress himself on his own, but more because he _needed_ _someone to hold on to._

The small lad also had felt like he had been through nothing less than a perfect hell on earth. Not just when he lived in the village of his childhood, and with the old pervert, but right now. Every time the memory of being penetrated by a grown-up, _someone children are taught to trust in,_ entered his head, the miserable feeling of fear floods into his very being.

Yet, nobody in this world is quite ' _forever lost_ '. There's always a special something that can make the bad memories run, the darkness hide, and the fear shroud away. Or rather some _one._ In this case, the certain _someone_ is known far and wide in England, and is not just a random face you would see everyday.

The special someone of this young blonde was halfway across town, seated in a comfy looking chair, with a cup of tea hanging from his fingers.

Now who could this be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's Joy! I hope you all liked the very first chapter of** ** _The Sound of Heartbeats._** **There's more to come! This is my first time posting on so please go easy on me lol**

 **Ahh I can't believe I'm writing a yaoi what if my friends find out I'll be forever cast in darkness-**

 **-And as the author rambles on, please enjoy the new chappie-**

* * *

Heels clicked against the wooden floorboards of the gigantic manor, running throughout different rooms. After five mintues the blonde hair would swish to the side and the milky white face of Alois Trancy was seen peeking back.

Of course this was to check if his butler was still in pursuit. This was actually usually how Alois got exercise everyday. "Catch me if you can!"

The voice shot out as a plethora of giggles escaped after, and the running continued. Purple cloth swished back and forth as the skinny figure of the teen running was seen by Claude.

Alois rounded the corner sharply, and as if he meant to end the day's chase exactly here, his smile dropped and his feet planted into the floor.

"This is boring."

The three words that exited his mouth as a scowl stretched across his face let the butler know that the day's activity was done, and the tea should be served according to the time. As the blonde menace walked towards his room, the butler bowed deeply, before excusing himself off to the kitchen. When the teen finally got to his place of dwelling, the door was heard throughout the mansion as a loud slam proceeded to echo.

 _There's nothing fun to do around here anymore..._ Alois' thoughts centered around one thing mostly, and that was how much entertainment he could get out of his daily activities. This kept his memories at bay, and also left no room for his mind to wander.

Yet as he feared, it was getting _old._ The same things everyday, over and over, never a break. Or never a change at least. Just one fateful thing could either send him spiraling into sadness, or maybe even happiness.

Yet Alois didn't want to try. Maybe he was fearful, maybe he was on the point of giving up already. But he knew one thing. And that was that _he was not happy. Something_ needed to change. But by himself, he wasn't getting much of anywhere.

A small sigh passed through parted lips quietly, as a small frame dropped onto the bed.

 _The bed dips down, and the breathing of another is heard. Coldness surrounds me, twisting through my insides and gouging me through and through, the little ounce of warmness that was once alive gets slashed back and forth, back and forth. The agonizing wait as I know what's about to happen, and as I look up- the figure there; not one of pure beauty but instead formed of pure disgust. And as I lie there, the icy cold hands travel my body; open and vulnerable. Nothing can be done. The fingers etch an frosty trail into my skin, as my veins turn into the purest of ice-_

Alois forced his eyes opened as the small flashback ended quite suddenly. He was suddenly out of breath, and desperately chased after it. Loud gasps of air filled the room as his lungs felt as if being crushed internally.

As Alois choked on his own spit going down his open mouth instead of fresh air, he truly felt done. A feeling that was long buried within himself with his unruly past, yet somehow it had been uncovered once again. The feeling of being useless- nothing in this world was meant for him, and nothing could be done.

 _Maybe it would be easier if this -_ thing _\- was to die after all._

* * *

 **Wow short chapter there! Sorry I promise they'll get longer :/**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian, cake."

The short stout order of the blunette reached the ears of the demon in front of him, as the taller man put on a light smile. "I'm sorry Young Master, but you'll spoil your dinner."

As a blue eye shot over to the man clad in black, he sensed it even if his head was bent. Yes, that icy cold deathray of a stare was impossible to miss. Yet he didn't pay any mind to it either. A rough sigh of anger left the child's lips, as he turned back to the document in front of him.

 _Samantha Brockins_

 _Corpse found on 2/8/87_

 _Discovered in font of National Mound Library_

 _Various stabbing through heart area and neck_

A short summary to sum up a life. This lady looked about 24 in the picture conveniently paper clipped to the document, and definitely too young to die. Also too pretty. Yet that didn't matter. Whether or not you were young or old, pretty or ugly, death didn't seem to mind. He seemed to enjoy whatever soul that was placed in his hands.

As the small hand of the teen reached for his tea, he shuffled out the stack of papers in front of him, so he more than 20 dead people staring right up at him. As he sipped his tea, he read over each of the white sheets again. The only thing that connected the killings weren't in fact in the report given by the police, but yet in the very picture itself.

A small knock sounded at the door, as he laid down the files in an orderly manner. "Yes?"

With a scowl stretching over his face, he put his head in his hands. He tried to focus more on the blurry pictures of the people, yet the voice behind the door seemed to distract him for a bit. "Dinner is ready, Young Master."

He waited for a bit before finally answering his butler, finding the right thing would be to hurry up the dinner so he could go get back to his work as soon as possible. Of course he knew that anything he wanted his butler would always oblige, yet not partaking in the correct methods to keep his health up was very worrisome. So, the blunette stood from his chair and as he twisted his ring, walked towards the door of his office.

As the door of the study swung open, the small boy exited the room. On first sight, you may not believe that this small _child_ could be such a high standing earl in New England's society, yet of course anyone close enough to know his age had no doubt that he certainly held the ego and extreme business-like nature to uphold the position.

Ciel Phantomhive, young earl of the Phantomhive estate and Funtom toy company, also known as the Queen's Guard Dog, was somewhat well-known around these parts. One word from the Queen's Guard Dog left the criminals of the underworld quaking in their boots. Yet what most people over looked, was that his standing in England as well as his ability to make even the most harshest criminals give-up, was because of his butelr's unnatural skills.

Of course Ciel was the main reason the Funtom toy company had been thriving these days, because of his well honed skills of directory and fund keeping. And one thing the young aristocrat refused to be overshadowed by was one of his petty servants.

Yet there was no denying it, Sebastian Michaelis was _one hell of a butler._

When Ciel found himself seated at the dinner table, he quickly started on the meal laid out in front of him. The platter of food was prepared by the most talented hands in the mansion, none other than the ever-loved butler himself. Yet the blue haired boy had gotten used to the skill and incredible food he was served on a daily basis, and of course pushed his butler far and beyond wanting the best of the best, and nothing less.

After the silverware was set down from his hands, he left the dinner table in a calm manner, though he really wanted to get this stupid _project_ over with as soon as possible. When he found himself back in the room he would sometimes sit in for hours at a time, he saw he was really most relaxed in this environment. Even if the blunette was wary to let his guard down, he had no choice when he found himself totally absorbed in his work.

He scanned over the papers once more, before taking off each picture and turning them over. In pen, he marked the names and place of death on the back of the black and white photo.

While adding the small date in the corner, he shuffled the other information away from his work space. One way or another, Ciel would solve this case before the police had a chance to conduct another search, and get it done in even better time than the last one. That was usually how he entertained himself in this otherwise boring lifestyle.

The only time he really felt he was, well... _alive_ was when he was catching the criminal that he had worked night and day to reach, and getting the justice for the people that lives' were thrown away.

You may seem to think that how could a human being enjoy passing time by inspecting murders of other humans whom had their lives stripped from them, but the thought hardly occurred to the boy. He had gotten so used to doing the same thing over and over, seeing a dead body or a couple hundred didn't phase him anymore.

Every person that passed had a life before them, and as one death was looked as a tragedy, a thousand was seen as just a number. Of course, this was almost exactly how the blunette's mind worked. His eyes were already plagued with deaths when he was a child, so how could another hurt him?

Maybe that was the first sign to Ciel that he was slowly loosing his humanity one second at a time.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter up! Please leave constructive criticism!**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **Comment**


	4. Chapter 4

Ah the Phantomhive manor, one of the most biggest estates known in the country. It held many expensive items and furniture, with perfect gardens and dust-free corners. Yet this wasn't the only thing well-known about the manor. It was home to none other than Ciel Phantomhive, the young earl of Phantomhive and the successor of the family business Funtom.

Not only was the business booming because of it's clever and child-like toys, but also because it had a tendency to knock all the other toy companies out of the park. Whether it be fair ways or not, it really didn't matter as long as Funtom was always at the top.

And who may you ask is this because? Well of course it was thanks to the young boy in the limelight of it all. On first sight he looked like a naïve child, yet once you first talked to him you would notice that it seemed to be more of a mature man trapped in a childish body.

But looks hardly mattered if you had a company as big and as ferocious as Funtom. Today, we'll be taking a small trip to watch what the owner of Funtom does best.

 _And no, it's not making toys._

The carriage came to a halt in front of a concrete building, decorated with big blue stripes stretching across the middle. The glass doors were one-sided, so you couldn't see what was inside of the mysterious building. Yet the white sign hung at the front gave it away.

 _New England UW Police,_ or the EUWP for short. Yes, this building was crawling with law officers, and detectives alike. And now, it also contained a demon and young earl.

The door made a loud sound as it was opened by the man wearing a black hat, and as a boy with a cane walked in, all heads turned towards them. There was a thought that hit everyone in the room that moment was very alike, and it was;

 _Why is there a child here?_

Yet none of the adults realized that this _child_ was the probably the most experienced and quick detective in the country. He wasted no time in bursting into the back room that was known as the head police-man's office. No one knew how to react except gape at the scene that had played out.

As Ciel walked into the small office, the man labeled 'head-chief' was sitting upright in his rolly computer chair. He sported dress pants and a rolled up button shirt, along with quite a big belly. The balding man took one look at the blunette, and a small smile came onto his face.

"Why hello, Detective Phantomhive. Greetings to you and your butler. I suppose you didn't stop by just to say hi though?"

Ciel came to stand in front of his desk. "I'm afraid you already know the reason why I'm here, _Detective Maurney_."

The boy showed no emotion as he leaned against his cane. "Let's get to it. Has your squadron actually done something themselves for once and come up with any leads?" A triumphant smirk barely grazed the younger's face as the detective sighed.

"Well, we came up with a list that had about three, yet once we checked into it, it didn't seem to add up for any of them." The chief already seemed to know what he meant by the words. He shuffled behind his desk for a minute, before pulling out a yellow file folder from a drawer. "The people are in here.. Check them if you'd like but there's really not much to look at." Detective Maurney leaned farther back into his chair once the folder was handed off to the butler, while lacing his fingers in front of himself.

The blue haired earl undid the string that held the folder together, and watched as the contents painted out in front of his eyes.

 _Anderson Perry_

 _Jane Charleston_

 _Peter Harper_

The white pages were handwritten by Detective Maurney himself, which proved to be pretty sloppy and difficult cursive. Yet of course, the blunette could uncode the scribbled out words that the large hands had written.

The child's eyes didn't widen in surprise or show any emotion at all. They were faintly seen skimming over the information before they stopped once again and settled down on the detective half way across the room.

"That all for now?"

The blunette nodded stoutly, giving a quick answer with no words. The man in black seemed to take that as a cue to leave, and taking a step backwards, he opened the door for his master.

* * *

 **I'm a bit late for this chapter eh?**

 **XD sorry guys, but enjoy! Next chapter up tomorrow!**

 **~Joy**


	5. Chapter 5

The Trancy manor, also one of the biggest manors in New England behind the Phantomhive estate, stood tall and large against the forest behind it. Nobody could really say what went on inside, because barely anyone had the slightest idea.

The whole building was shrouded in mystery, not to mention it's owner.

 _Alois Trancy._

The boy was truly a strange being. Another thing people often wondered was, _Is he actually the legitimate son and heir of the Trancy's?_

Well, the answer was a simple _no._ He was not in fact related to the previous earl Trancy, yet nobody needed that information. The child knew that if he had a desire to remain somewhat of an upstanding in England he would need to keep that a secret. And so, that's exactly what he was trying to accomplish for his whole life.

Yet, he wasn't content with living an ordinary life, he needed more. He strained for it.

A spoon hung from his pale lips as a tongue darted across the cool metal surface. Sweetness consumed his taste buds as the whipped cream icing that had topped his tart was caked across his teeth. He pressed his cheek to his hand, and rested it on the table. The sunlight streamed in though the dusty air and making streaks on the carpet it seemed to be dancing across the floor.

Yet as Alois looked around, he didn't see any sunlight in his mansion, because through his vision, all he saw was monotone. The blonde menace could no longer tell night from day or wrong from right, yet he continued on in life.

He was confused for the time being, stuck in one place for eternity. Yet this wasn't satisfying him in the least. He needed to live his life while could, and as they say, _"Make the most of it."_

As he snapped himself out of his thoughts, he focused on the world around him. The blonde often found himself staring off to space these days. And no, this was not a good sign. Having an imagination was what everyone needed, yet it was best not to let his mind wander much in his case.

A pale small hand swept the spoon out of his mouth, as he clanged it against the bowl.

"Claauuudeee! I'm done!"

The blonde menace grinned at the sound of footsteps approaching, yet the moment the door opened he swiped the smile away. The butler looked over to his master before taking the tableware and bowl from in front of him. He bowed deeply. "I hope you enjoyed your meal, Master?"

Another smirk stretched across his cheeks. "Work on the cream. I expect better from a Trancy butler!" As the smaller traipsed out of the room, the man clad in black had to forcefully hold back a sigh from the blonde's silly antics. Of course his master would never take it seriously anyways, yet he couldn't help to hope that one day, he'd actually get a wanted response from the naïve child in his care.

The blonde hurried along to hole himself back in his room. But not before he passed a certain someone.

A somewhat evil smile spread across his features as he saw the purple haired maid, giving his mind devious plans that would soon play out. "Hannahhhh..." He murmured, putting a pout on his lips.

"Why aren't you attending to the garden? I thought I told you I wanted outside to look as spotless as it did while Father was alive right?"

His eyebrows raised as a smirk came to his lips. The lady hesitated in her steps for a second, coming to a hault a bit away from the blonde. "Forgive me Ma-"

"Get over here."

The commanding voice shook the air as it seemed the playful presence was gone. And as the maid stepped forward, she knew that whatever was about to happen would not be pleasant for her in the least.

She took a few steps to come face to face with the young boy. Alois stared at her for a moment, before in one flash, three things happened at once.

One : A hidden knife gleamed from inside a jacket pocket.

Two : A fistful of hair was grabbed.

Three : Purple strands decorated the floors.

The cutting was definitely not perfect, with ridges and edges poking out. But, Hannah could not complain as she saw the locks dance to the ground. She still remembered the feeling of sticky red blood seeping from the blackened hole in her skull, with veins protruding trying to find the part that was obviously not there. That had been much worse than this small tantrum.

Yet, Alois, the selfish bastard he always is, _never_ feels satisfied.

* * *

 **Have a filler chapter!**

 **Sorry if I don't update as much school has ruined my life.**

 **Someone shoot me I need help what even**

 **Why would I never need to know chemistry**

 **I hate everything**

 **.**

 **Review**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel of course had his work cut out for him. Day and night he seemed to be up, sitting at his desk and looking through the many files. They seemed to tie together, and soon, 2 days turned into five nights, until he had been shut up for a week.

The staff of Phantomhive manor were left in a stupor, for the head butler in control of everything seemed to be gone also. It was only until one day, when the ever so brave Finny finally knocked on the looming door at the end of the hallway.

"Um- Y-young Master? Is there anything I can get you?" His voice came out loudly yet in a small way. But alas, he did not get a reply. And of course he knew, that opening his master's door without permission could definitely lead to bad things. Yet his head wasn't working too fast at that moment.

Hesitating a bit at first, he finally put his hand on the metal doorknob. If his master was in trouble, he should try everything as staff of the Phantomhive manor to save him right? But Sebastian was usually on top of that...

Finally, the blonde twisted the knob in his hand before he could decide against it. The door opened, and a scene painted out in front of the green eyes.

The window was open, but that was normal. The young earl barely kept it closed for some reason. Maybe sitting in here day after day _does_ get tiring. A strange thing was that the papers that had been left on the desk had been swooped and fluttered by the wind, up, off the smooth surface of the desk and to the floor.

Another weird thing- _Ciel Phantomhive was nowhere in sight._

Finny didn't have time to worry though, because the window that had once been open, had right before his eyes shut.

When he blinked to make sure it was real, Ciel Phantomhive, the one and only, was seated before him. "Y-young Master?!"

You could say Finny's surprise was justified, since he _did_ just see his boss pop into the room out of thin air. Yet the child wore a mild expression. "Is there a reason you came to my office Finny?"

It took a second for Finny to collect himself and not loose his shit. But after a few seconds, he straightened his back. "N-no reason at all sir!" He shouted, closing his green glassy eyes.

"Then get back to your work."

The blonde hurried out of the bluenette's presence, before he would get yelled at. Ciel smirked as he picked up a pen. Acting seemed to be the only way he could get around the staff of Phantomhive manor.

* * *

 **New and super late and super short chapter!**

 **Lmao sorry guys I'm working on another surprise one-shot! It should be out soon *wink wonk* ;)**

 **And have I told you reviews are the reason I keep writing? Well I did, sO REVIEW OMG IT MAKES ME SMILE :D**

 **REVIEW**

 **FAVORITE**

 **FOLLOW**


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel rested his hands quietly. After solving the case he had just been given, the 13 year old boy had nothing to do with his life yet again. It was yet again a beautiful and sunny day outside, yet he knew being the head of the Phantomhive estate and owner of the Funtom company, he could _definitely_ never ask to go 'play outside'.

The bluenette had the usual frown on his face, looking at a book he had already read more than 5 times. His eyes skimmed over the pile of papers he had checked not just twice, but _three_ times.

He had even gone and fixed his signature a couple times, until it looked more fancy and drawn out.

Yet this didn't cure his boredom, in fact, it did nothing. Working was the only way the young boy could truly keep his mind occupied. He didn't have much of a life outside of signing papers and solving cases. So, when the rare free-time comes around, he had no way to spend it.

But a knock on the door snapped the boy out of his lazy trance.

"Young Master? Can I interest you in some food?"

The voice that seeped into the room was low, yet very graceful. Only one human being- or should I say _creature_ \- could have a voice like that. _And of course Ciel could recognize it anywhere._

"Come in, Sebastian." The butler opened the door with a small "excuse the intrusion" slipping past his lips, before coming to place in front of his master's desk.

"Deliver these to the senders." Ciel thrust out a organized pile of papers in his direction, resting his elbow on the desk. The butler's face showed a small amount of shock, before taking the pieces.

"My, Young Master, you've already finished this week's work?" A slight smirk painted itself onto his devious face, taunting Ciel. The bluenette gave him a hard stare.

"On top of things as always I see. Would you perhaps like to go to town? Check in with the detectives? Shop for new things? Maybe that could cure your boredom."

Oh, how Ciel wanted to rip that smile off of his face. A servant, talking to a master in a degrading manner?

"Don't forget where you stand. Know you're place, demon." A small chuckle left the taller man's lips. _How interesting..._

* * *

Alois sat in the smooth white tub, blowing the clear bubbles off of the top of the water. Platinum blonde hair stuck to milky white skin, dripping with water.

He patiently waited for the other man in the room to gather the bottles that were aligned across a counter. He watched as the butler moved back and forth, taking first a black one into his large hands, and next a green, and it went on and on.

Putting his elbows on the rim of the bath, Alois sat up. Water rolled down his bare back, and bubbles flooded from his skin into the water.

Finally the butler turned around to meet eyes with his master. The blonde gave his a slight smirk, before turning around.

Claude brought the many substances to the edge of the tub, picking up a sponge beside it. As the man leaned over the side, the clear landscape of Alois' bare back sunk into his eyes. He was used to the image though, since they partook in this exact routine almost every evening.

He grabbed the scrubber that was regularly used and poured the concoction of soap and essences over it.

In little circle motions the soft skin of the blonde was quickly covered with bubbles, down to his tailbone. The butler was very good at his job and did an equally amazing job putting up with the blonde menace on a daily basis.

The blonde jumped in surprise as the scrubber stayed in one place and almost rubbed his skin raw. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Claude pushed up his glasses before replying, "I'm sorry your highness."

He gave the butler a cold stare before turning over once again to allow him access to his back. The same routine, again and again.

"Hey Claude?"

"Yes Your Highness?"

"Can we go to town today?"

The butler shot his young master an inquisitive look. "What ever would you need at the town's place?"

The blonde just crossed his arms in a defying manner before he answered back, "I don't know, I'm just looking for a change of pace here."

"Then we will set out right away Your Highness."

* * *

The carriage containing a certain bluenette rolled along the cobblestone roads, passing the windows of many stores that were either opened or closed. He bounced quite a bit in the back seat which was quite unpleasant, yet he held back a complaint.

It was only a matter of time before the two carriages would in fact cross paths, and blue eyes would soundly meet. Though he didn't realize it yet, that moment was one of the most crutial in Ciel's lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **LAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEE SOO LAAATTEEEE**

 **I apologize lmao I have waay too much school work kms**

 **IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE THO**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVAORITE**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
